


Sexual Vibe

by pcfantasywitch



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dancing, Fell Sans - Freeform, Fingering, Hot, Kinky, Music, NSFW, Orgasm, Other, Reader has a vagina, Red - Freeform, Sexual, Sexy, Sexy Dancing, Song - Freeform, UF Sans, Underfell, dance, light blood play, pcfantasywitch, reader is femme, sexual vibe, tw blood, vibe, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcfantasywitch/pseuds/pcfantasywitch
Summary: This is a fantasy that came to me when i was listening to this song late at night. Hope yall enjoy it as much as I did ;)Just play this song and have it in you head while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE1jGvY57LU





	Sexual Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Also, follow me on twitter for lewd drawings @Rosesart8
> 
> Adults only!!- That goes for reading this too-

In the darkness you felt the beating tempo... You looked up and saw you could make out his silhouette and the familiar glint of his gold tooth catching in the light at the moment the note hits, sending a chill through your body as he steps towards you 

~ Its hard to stay mad at you, when you look like that... ~

You smile and move to the music, twirling your hips, you hear him growl at the sight. Looking over your shoulder you give him a devilish smile as he moves behind you to grab your waist, meeting you with an even wider sharp toothed grin.

~ When you move like that so, give me the attitude and ima give it right back, make the tension last, oh, oh my oh my god you the baddest ~

You move your hips in a figure 8 as his hands travel up and down with your movements. You feel his hot breath huff against your neck, causing goosebumps and invigorating your motions. Grinding his hips in sync with yours in the dark, you loose yourself in the chorus. The heat of his body pressing up against you, that grinning smile against the back of your neck.

~ We're on that sexual vibe, you got me on that wave ~

You lift your arms over your head, getting lost in the sensations. The sexual atmosphere intoxicating. When you hear his dark exhale of laughter, crawling against your skin, vibrating to your core. You sigh and let your head fall back on his collar bone.

~ Im only here for the night, so tell me what's the play ~

Rolling your head back as he grips your hip with one hand, the other trailing its way up beneath your top. You push your hips back into him when he reaches your breast and roughly squeezes. You let out a pleasured sigh and he smirks to himself, pressing a hardened shape into your backside.

~ Your effort so effortless, Yeah, so don't move too fast, cuz I like it when ya fuck with me reckless ~ 

"Mmm~" you bite your lip. He trails his claws slowly back down your front and grips your hips fiercely to turn you around to face him.

~ We're on that sexual vibe ~

He takes hold of your jaw forcefully, mewling as he presses his smiling fangs against your lips passionately. You moan out, shuddering as you recognize the enigmatic pleasure of magic on impact, spreading through out your body

~ You know that I'm listening, tell me what you want~

He reaches his arm around you, tightly pushing against your back, forcing your bodies to press together. The other hand lightly wanders up your thigh, tickling you as his finger tips drag across your soft skin. Making his way under your short skirt, he toys with the edge line of your panties.

~ We're on that sexual vibe, yeah ~

He open his mouth to lick gently at your lips for entrance, and you gasp because at the same time he rubs and presses into your clothed mound. Quickly accepting entrance his red magical tongue stroking your own, skillfully exploring your mouth. As he presses into you he can feel the wetness seeping through the thin material, he smiles.

~ Yeah we could take it slow, teach me things I didn't know ~

He then moves down to your neck, giving you tingling kisses in a special spot that makes you whine for more.

~ It's building up for show, all this tension let it go ~

He presses his tongue and swipes it against the skin slowly, before grazing his sharp dagger-like teeth there. You're panting. Suddenly, he thrusts his hand down your panties and rubs against your clit. Quickly following, he sinks his teeth in your flesh. You scream out. He's panting.

~ We're on that sexual vibe, I'm only here for the night ~

Frantically now, he rams his fingers inside your dripping warm cunt. You sob in pleasure. Feeling heated liquid running down your body, from you neck and thighs, He engulfs you in rapturous delight. Your eyes roll back, pleading for more and he fervently does so. Licking, pinching, pulling, fucking, he's driving his fingers into you over and over. You can't think, he growls and whispers filthy praises, he tells you to say his name. You try but it gets drowned out in moans.

~ You know that I'm listening, tell me what you want~

He's grinding his heat against your thigh, sweating, swearing, drooling, "Cum for me." he demands. You clutch onto his big jacket for life.

~ We're in that sweet spot, baby just don't stop that sexual vibe ~

His fingers press inside you deliciously, "Sanss~!" You whimper and yell out as you cum around him, screaming and riding your hips on his hand, dragging out your orgasm as he laps at the crimson on your neck. The crashing waves of the orgasm leave you breathless and shaking, shortly after you're resting in his arms, as you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
